Sun Wukong
thumb|Sun Wukong y el conejo de jade en Mil aspectos de la Luna (1889) de Tsukioka YoshitoshiSun Wukong, también conocido como el Rey Mono, es el protagonista de la novela clásica china Viaje al Oeste. Sun Wukong también aparece en muchas historias y adaptaciones posteriores. En la novela, es un mono nacido de una piedra que adquiere poderes sobrenaturales a través de las prácticas taoistas. Tras revelarse contra el cielo y ser aprisionado bajo una montaña por Buda, acompaña al monje Xuanzang en su viaje para recuperar los sutras budistas de la India. Sun Wukong posee una fuerza increíble; es capaz de levantar un bastón de 13500 jin (7969 kg) con facilidad. También es extremadamente rápido, capaz de viajar a 108000 li (54000 kilómetros) en una voltereta. Sun conoce 72 transformaciones, que le permitían transformarse en varios animales y objetos: sin embargo, tiene problemas adquiriendo otras formas ya que su cola no lo hace. Sun Wukong es un luchador habilidoso, capaz de hacer frente a los mejores guerreros del cielo. También, cada uno de sus pelos tienes propiedades mágicas, pudiendo transformarse en clones del propio Rey Mono, y/o en varias armas, animales u otros objetos. También conoce hechizos como controlar el viento, dividir el agua, conjurar círculos protectores contra demonios y congelar humanos, demonios y dioses.Journey to the West, Wu Cheng'en (1500-1582), Translated by Foreign Languages Press, Beijing 1993. Como uno de los personajes literarios chinos más duraderos, Sun Wukong tiene una colorido trasfondo cultural. Por ejemplo, algunos académicos consideran que Sun Wukong influyó tanto a la deidad hindú Hánuman del Ramayana y elementos del folclore chino.Hera S. Walker, "Indigenous or Foreign?: A Look at the Origins of the Monkey Hero Sun Wukong," Sino-Platonic Papers, 81 (September 1998) Ramnath Subbaraman, "Beyond the Question of the Monkey Imposter: Indian Influence on the Chinese Novel The Journey to the West," Sino-Platonic Papers, 114 (March 2002) Historia Nacimiento y juventud Según la leyenda, Sun Wukong, o el Rey Mono, nació de una piedra mágica que se situaba en la cumbre de una montaña que había estado recibiendo los poderes de los cielos y la tierra desde el comienzo de los tiempos y, por lo tanto, ganó poderes milagrosos. La piedra medía 36 pies y 5 pulgadas, representando los rangos de los cielos, y 24 pies de perímetro representando la división del calendario solar, con nueve agujeros en él por los 9 trigramas. La piedra desarrolló un vientre mágico que se abrió un día para producir un huevo de piedra del tamaño de una pelota. Cuando sopló el viento, el huevo se convirtió en un mono de piedra con sus cinco sentidos y cuatro miembros. Cuando salió el mono, tenía la capacidad de gatear y andar. Entonces hizo una reverencia a los cuatro cuartos. Conforme se movieron sus ojos, dos haces de luz dorada de dirigieron al palacio de jade sorprendiendo al supremo sabio celestial, el Enormemente Compasivo Emperador de Jade del Refugio Azul del Cielo, quien se sentaba rodeado de sus ministros inmortales en su trono del Salón de la Bruma Milagrosa en el Palacio de las Nubes de puertas doradas. Cuando vio la deslumbrante luz dorada, ordenó a Ojo de mil millas y a Oído al viento que abrieran la Puerta Sur del Cielo y miraran. Ambos cumplieron obedientemente y, mientras uno observaba qué pasaba, el otro oía cuidadosamente. Poco después, informaron: thumb| "En obediencia al mandato imperial tus súbditos observaron y escucharon la fuente de la luz dorada. Encontramos que en la frontera del país de Aolai, que está al Este del océano perteneciente al Continente Oriental del Cuerpo Superior, hay una isla llamada Montaña de Flores y Fruta. Una piedra mágica en lo alto de esta montaña produjo un huevo mágico y, cuando el viento sopló en este huevo, se convirtió en un mono de piedra que se inclinó a los cuatro cuartos. Cuando movió sus ojos, la luz dorada se dirigió al Palacio de la Estrella Polar; pero ahora que está comiendo y bebiendo, la luz dorada se debilita gradualmente" En su benevolencia y misericordia, el Emperador de Jade dijo: "Las criaturas inferiores nacen de la esencia del cielo y la tierra: no hay nada notable en él". En su montaña el mono fue capaz de correr y saltar cuanto quisiera, alimentarse de plantas y árboles, beber de arroyos y fuentes, coger flores de las montañas y buscar las frutas. Se hizo amigo de lobos, fue con tigres y leopardos y se llevaba bien con el ciervo, y tenía relaciones con otros monos y primates. Por la noche dormía bajo las paredes de roca, y vagaba por los picos y cuevas durante el día. En las cálidas mañanas, él y los demás monos jugarían en la sombra de los pinos para evitar el calor. Tras jugar, los monos irían y se bañaría en el río. Un día un mono propuso convertir en rey a quien encontrara la fuente de la cascada. Cuando había vociferado tres veces este desafío, el mono de piedra saltó de la multitud y se ofreció voluntario. Cuando saltó al manantial, no vio ni agua ni olas. Frente a él había un puente de hierro de gran longitud. Cuando se dirigió al puente, vio lo que parecía ser una casa. El resto de monos le siguieron, cogiendo platos y cuencos, y peleándose por las camas. Entonces un mono anciano dijo que, ya que habían acordado coronar al primer mono que entrara y saliera allí de una pieza, habiéndoles encontrado un refugio donde dormir, por qué no hacerlo rey. Al oírlo, todos los monos se arrodillaron ante el rey. Se alinearon en grupos por orden de edad, pagándole su tributo en la corte y aclamándolo como el "Gran Rey de Mil Años". El mono de piedra tomó el trono, hizo que la palabra "piedra" fuera tabú y se llamó el Apuesto Rey Mono. En la Montaña de Flores y Frutas, Sun Wukong se estableció como uno de los demonios más poderosos e influyentes. En la búsqueda de un arma digna de él, Sun Wukong viajó por los océanos done adquirió el Ruyi Jingu Bang, que podía cambiar de tamaño, multiplicarse y luchar según los deseos de su amo. Originalmente fue usado por Dà-Yǔ para medir la profundidad del océano y luego se convirtió en el "Pilar de los océanos", un tesoro de Ao Guang, el "Rey Dragón de los Mares Orientales". Pesaba 13500 jin (8,1 toneladas). Cuando se acercó Sun Wukong, el pilar comenzó a brillar, significando que había encontrado a su verdadero amo. Su versatilidad implicaba que Sun Wukong podía portarlo y mantenerlo dentro de su oreja como una aguja de costura. Esto provocó el temor de los seres mágicos del mar y provocó la confusión, ya que solo el pilar podía controlar las mareas. Además de tomar el bastón mágico, Wukong también derrotó en batalla a los dragones de los cuatro mares y les obligó a darle la cota de malla dorada (鎖子黃金甲), el gorro de plumas de fénix (鳳翅紫金冠 Fèngchìzǐjinguān), y las nubes para caminar por las nubes (藕絲步雲履 Ǒusībùyúnlǚ). Tras su regreso triunfal, mostró su nueva arma a sus seguidores, aumentando su tamaño en proporción a la longitud original del bastón. El escándalo llamó la atención de otros poderes bestiales que buscaban aliarse con él. Sun Wukong formó una alianza con el Rey Demonio Toro (牛魔王), el Rey Demonio Saurio (蛟魔王), el Rey Demonio Roc (鵬魔王), el Rey Espíritu León (獅狔王), el Rey Espíritu Macaco (獼猴王) y el Rey Espíritu de nariz respingona (禺狨王). Entonces Sun Wukong desafió el intento del infierno de quedarse con su alma. En vez de reencarnarse como todos los seres vivos, borró su nombre del "Libro de la Vida y Muerte" y el de todos los monos que conocía. Los Reyes Dragón y los Reyes del Infierno decidieron informar de esto al Emperador de Jade. Estragos en el Reino Celestial Esperando que un ascenso y un cargo entre los dioses lo hiciera más manejable, el Emperador de Jade invitó a Sun Wukong al Cielo, donde el mono creyó que recibiría un lugar honorable como uno de los dioses. En vez de eso, se convirtió en el Protector de los Caballos para vigilar los establos, que era el peor trabajo en el cielo. Cuando lo descubrió, Sun Wukong se rebeló y se proclamó "Gran Sabio, Igual de los Cielos". Entonces se vengó liberando a los Caballos Nube. El intento del cielo de dominar al Rey Mono había fracasado y se vieron obligados a reconocer su título; sin embargo, esta vez intentaron nombrarlo guardián del jardín celestial. Cuando se enteró que fue excluido del banquete real que incluía a los demás dioses y diosas importantes, la indignación de Sun Wukong se convirtió de nuevo en un reto. Tras robar y comerse los "melocotones de la inmortalidad" de Xi Wangmu, las "píldoras de la longevidad" de Laozi y el vino real del Emperador de Jade, escapó de vuelta a su reino para preparar la rebelión. Luego Sun Wukong derrotó en solitario a los 100.000 guerreros celestiales del Ejército del Cielo - cada lucha era el equivalente de una encarnación cósmica, incluyendo las 28 constelaciones, cuatro reyes celestiales y Nezha, el hijo de Li Jiang Jun quien mostró ser digno - y probó ser equiparable al mejor de los generales del cielo, Erlang Shen. Finalmente, a través del Bodhisattva de la misericordia, Guanyin, Sun Wukong fue capturado. Tras varios intentos fallidos de ejecución, Sun Wukong fue encerrado en el crisol de ocho trigramas para ser destilado en un elixir (para que así Laozi pudiera recuperar sus "píldoras de la longevidad") por los fuegos samathi más sagrados y fuertes. Sin embargo, tras 49 días el caldero se abrió y Sun Wukong saltó de él, más fuerte que antes. Ahora podía reconocer el mal en cualquier forma a través de su huǒyǎn-jīnjīng (火眼金睛) (Literalmente, "mirada dorada de ojos ardientes"), condición que también le hizo débil al humo, y procedió a destruir el resto de fuerzas celestiales. Encarcelamiento Al quedarse sin opciones, el Emperador de Jade y las autoridades del Cielo apelaron al Buda, quien llegó de su templo al oeste. El Buda hizo una apuesta con Sun Wukong de que este no podría huir de su palma. Sun Wukong, sabiendo que podía saltar 108000 li, aceptó satisfecho. Dio un gran salto y voló en segundos al fin del mundo. No se veía nada excepto por cinco pilares, a lo que Sun Wukong conjeturó que había llegado al final del Cielo. Para probar su camino, marcó los pilares declarándose "el Gran Sabio, Sosia del cielo estuvo aquí" (Y en otras versiones, orinó sobre los pilares que firmaba). Luego, saltó de vuelta y aterrizó de vuelta y aterrizó en la palma de Buda. Allí, se sorprendió al descubrir que los cinco "pilares" que había encontrado eran de hecho los dedos de la mano de Buda. Cuando Wukong intentó huir, Buda convirtió su mano en una montaña. Antes de que pudiera encogerse de hombro, el Buda lo selló allí usando un talismán de papel que tenía escrito el mantra Om Mani Padme Hum en letras de oro, donde Sun Wukong permaneció encarcelado durante cinco siglos. Discípulo de Xuanzang thumb Cinco siglos después, el Bodhisattva Guanyin fue en busca de discípulos que pudieran proteger a un peregrino del este para viajar a la India a recuperar los sutras budistas. AL oír esto, Sun Wukong se ofreció a servir a este peregrino, Xuanzang, un monje de la dinastía Tang, a cambio de su libertad tras completar el peregrinaje. Guanyin entendió que sería difícil controlar al mono, y por eso dio a Xuanzang un regalo del Buda: una cinta mágica que, una vez que se engañase a Sun Wukong para que se la pusiera, no podía ser quitada. Con un canto especial, la cinta se estrecharía y provocaría un dolor insoportable a la cabeza del mono. Para ser justos, Guanyin también dio a Sun Wukong tres pelos especiales, que podían ser usados en emergencias graves. Bajo la supervisión de Xuanzang, Sun Wukong pudo viajar al oeste. thumb|Sun Wukong luchando contra un demonio del viento. A través de la novela épica Viaje al Oeste, Sun Wukong ayudó fielmente a Xuanzang en su viaje a la India. Se les unió un cerdo llamado Zho Wuneng (猪八戒 Zhu Bajie) y un duendecillo de agua llamado Sha Seng (沙悟浄 Sha Wujing), que ofrecieron acompañar al clérigo para expiar sus crímenes. Fue luego cuando se reveló que el caballo del sacerdote era el príncipe dragón. La seguridad de Xuanzang estaba constantemente amenazada por la acción de demonios y otros seres sobrenaturales (algunos creían que su carne, una vez consumida, les daría longevidad, y otros no querían que completara su misión con éxito), así como bandidos, por lo que Sun Wukong actuaba como guardaespaldas y tenía libre acceso a los poderes del cielo para combatir estas amenazas. El grupo se encontró una serie de 81 tribulaciones antes de cumplir su misión y volver a salvo a China. Allí, a Sun Wukong se le otorgó la budeidad por su servicio y fuerza. Referencias en:Sun Wukong Categoría:Dioses Chinos Categoría:SMITE Categoría:Dioses embaucadores Categoría:Cambiaformas